To Love Again
by thelostfallenstar
Summary: Rosalie is Killed and Emmett is left alone. 10 years later in the state of Maine, Abby awakes in the middle of the night with images Of a goddess like girl and her mourning man. First twilight story... please rate and review. anything would help
1. nightmare

_she saw her being swarmed by a gang of angry, feirce... vampires. Yes, that was the right word the red eyed demoens. The girl looked just as feirce. Vampire didnt seem to be the right word but she looked like the others. Sharp teeth, smooth white skin, but her eyes were gold not red. The poor girl, whatever she was, was being attacked and...ripped apart. It was a horrific scene. It soon vanished and was replace by red and orange flames that consumed what was left of a small building and the girl. Thats when she notice a group that looked like the girl. Same gold eyes and white skin. They wore mournful expressions as they watch the hungry flames. She couldnt destinquish one face from another. It was just one mass of blurring grief. That was until she got to him. He stuck out clear as a bell. Broad shoulders and a handsome face that bore a dark expression of grief and anger. In one swift motion he brought a fist down into the earth and left a small crater. The scene faded to darkness and then she saw her again. She was goddess like with her light blonde hair flowing around her. Her eyes were sad but a smile form on her deep red lips. "He needs you Abby..." She said. "He needs you..."_

Abby woke with a start. Her head was spinning_._ This wasnt the first time She has seen that girl. She first started seeing her when she was about seven. She was her guardian angel and her imaginary friend. But when she move to Maine about three days ago she started having nightmares. And this was the first time she saw that man.

His image stuck in her mind. She looked at her clock. It was 3:14 in the morning and she was starting school tomorrow. She shut her eyes and tried block the images. 


	2. First day

"Beep, beep, beep..." Abby groaned at her screaming alarm clock. She didn't want to get up. She rolled over and hit the off button a little harder than was necessary and dozed back off. About ten minutes later Bill Harper, her foster dad, came banging on the door.

"Abigail, it's time to get up!" His booming voice came through loud and clear. Abby so wish that he had an off button. She reluntently got out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was downstairs. When she walked in to the kitchen Carol, her foster mom, eyed her outfit. "sweetie don't you think you should change?"

Abby glanced down at her outfit. Faded jeans, a black quater-length shirt that said bite me on it, and converse. Her outfit looked fine to her. "Its fine," she replied.

"But-" Carol started but the thought better of it. "You might want to take an umbrella and a jacket today. Its raining and chilly, I dont want you get sick."

Abby sat down and poured a bowl of cearal. "She's right," said Bill not looking up from his paper." since you'll be walking."

She dropped her spoon. "I'm walking? But its like a mile!"

"A mile and a half actully and you would ride the bus but you missed it" he responded in a calm opened her mouth to respond but he shot her a glare. He sat his paper down and turned to her. " The discussion is over, Abigail."

"Its Abby," She spat. She then got up quickly, put her bowl in the sink, and walked into the living room. She grabbed an umbrella, her bluish-gray jacket, and messenger bag and stormed out the door into the rain.

Freeport high wasnt a very big school but she was nervous. She's been to many different places, mostly big towns and schools where a new student was just another face in the crowd, but here was different. Every eye was on her when she walked through the parking lot, including those of five vampires whose presence she did not notice.

"New girl," stated Edward plainly.

"Yeah thats not obvious," retorted Emmitt without humor in his voice.

Edward ingnored him. "She's very nervous."

"Poor thing," Bella said while shaking heard. Edward looked down at her. She smiled "I know how she feels."

He gave her a kiss on the head and put his arm around her as they walked. Alice and Jasper followed. But Emmit just kept staring after the girl. Like he was in a trance or something. It wasn't until she disappeared into the building that he started to walk

After Abby got her schedule she had hard time finding her classes. She never had much of a sense of directions. She was late to her first two classes. But when she was looking for her third one, she found some help.

"Hey," he said when he walked up to her. She turned and looked at him. He was looked about 5'5" which was two inches shorter than she was. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

"hi," she smiled politely back.

"you look lost."

"I am."

"May I see," he gestered toward the schedule in her hands and she passed it over.

"Ah, history with Mrs. Gretchen. Right this way." he started to walk and so did she. "I'm Brian Porter." He said sticking his hand out.

She took it. "Abby Wright. Nice to meet you." Which was kind of a lie. She didnt really wanna make friends. She would just have to leave them in a few months.

History was kinda boring, ok really boring. When the bell rang for lunch she flew out the door. Finding the lunch room was no problem, she just followed the mass of students. When she entered she saw Brian waving at her to come sit with him and his friends. Abby pointed the to the line then stood in it.

She had her back to the door so she didnt see the Cullens come in and sit in the back corner. But emmit saw her nearly right away, or rather he smelled her. The sent of lavender and pumkin spice hit his nose. It sounds like a weird combination but it was intoxicating. He spun looking for the source and found the her. The new girl. It made sense.

Abby got her tray and turned around and started to walk toward brian's table, when she saw him, the guy from her dream. She was so stunned that she didn't notice the big guy in front of her until she ran into food split all over her and the floor. The guy turned around and glared at her. She stuttered an apology and tried backing up but slipped in some corn. She fell flat on her back and her head cracked against the tile.

The caffiteria roared with laughter. Abby layed there head pounding trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. She was so embarassed. Her pride hurt as much as her body. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened her eyes again a pretty, pale face girl with a warm smile was nealing next to her.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked sweetly.

Abby just gave a little groan. The other girl let out a soft laugh. "Come on let's get you up"

She lifted her with suprising ease. Abby swayed. She felt dizzy. If it wasn't for the girl keeping her steady she would've fell again. They walked together to the nurses office.

About halfway there the girl turned to Abby. "I'm Alice Cullen"

"Abby Write. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"Oh its nothing." She was strange and familiar. With pale skin and gold eyes she reminded her of the girl in her head.

Alice stayed in the office with her. Then still stayed when the nurse was done. She didn't leave until lunch was over. She gave her a quick hug and told her bye before she joined her family.

Abby went though the rest of her classes with her head down. The whole school knew about her fall. When school ended she pratically ran home.


End file.
